


Surprising Results

by stevedannolover100781



Series: McDanno Family Hour: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dancing, Desire, Dinner, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Engagement, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, Family, General, Kissing, Love Bites, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Massages, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Pampering, Passion, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Star Gazing, Stripping, Sunsets, Surprises, firendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve is ready to do his thing, Will Danny be surprised?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Results

*Summary: Steve is ready to do his thing, Will Danny be surprised?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett sent his lover to be pampered for in preparation for their special evening that night, He looked at his friends, who were getting his kids, Charlie Edwards, & Grace Williams settled in Lou's SUV at Five-O HQ, They were ready for their night of fun with their niece, & nephew, & the Five-O Commander said gratefully to their love ones, as Grace was getting her brother settled into his booster seat.

 

"Thank you so much for doing this, Guys, I really appreciate it, I do, Danny & I needed this, Plus, I am ready to take the plunge with him, I am getting over my fears, cause he is worth keeping forever". Captain Lou Grover said, "I am happy to help, I think after our ordeal, Renee wanted a vacation, so she took the kids to see their grandmother, I want to spend some time with these cuties, so it's a win-win, I will meet up with them in Chicago in the middle of the week", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, "Abby had to make moving here official, so I have my weekend free, Anytime, Bruddah, We owe you for all the times you helped us". Officer Kono Kalakaua said, "Ohana, Brah, Don't ever forget that", Steve was very lucky that he has such a wonderful ohana, & he will never take that for granted, He thanked them for it.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams never felt this relaxed in his life, as he was getting a full massage, & body massage, the masseuse asked, "How is that, Mr. Williams ?", Danny lets out a moan, & says, "Perfect", she continued to make sure that he was comfortable with what she was doing. **"She is getting a tip for this, I am gonna make sure that she does"** , the blond thought to himself, as she continued to give him the full treatment, that Steve had paid her for. He definitely was in the best mood possible, & he knew it will last, til he is with Steve in their bed at home.

 

Steve took his time showering & preparing himself for their romantic evening, that he planned, he took the ring box out of his drawer, & took a look at it, He smiled, as he saw it, **"This is the best decision, I will ever make"** , he thought to himself. He fixed himself, changed into a pair of black pants, & white button down shirt. He hurried to Danny's favorite spot, **_Isabella's_** , & waited for the shuttle from the spa brings his lover to him, so they can have their little celebration.

 

Danny was all set & ready to go, He couldn't believe that his lover, & partner thought of everything, He saw the tight pair of dress pants, which Steve told him, makes his ass look perfect, & a matching button down shirt to go with it, **"I ** _am_** such a lucky bastard"** , The Blond thought to himself with a smile, as he got dressed, Once he was done, He checked himself, & was out the door, to meet the shuttle, Danny definitely didn't want to keep his lover waiting. The Loudmouth Detective was definitely curious about what his super seal was planning for them.

 

Grace was worried that everything was not gonna go according to her daddy's plan, Chin & Lou took Charlie to play, when Kono sensed that her niece wanted to talk about something, "Grace, Is there anything that is bothering you, Sweetie ?", The Young Girl took a sip of her soda, & nodded, "yes", She said to her auntie, "What if Danno doesn't say "yes" to daddy's proposal ?, I don't want daddy to be sad", Kono said, as she comforted her niece, "Don't worry, Sweetheart, I know for a fact, that your Danno will say "yes", Everyone will be happy, even you & Charlie". That made the young girl feel better, & she hugged her love one tightly, "Thank you, Auntie Kono, I feel better now", The Boys came back, They finished their dinner, & played another around of games, & they went to Lou's house, where they are gonna have a fun sleep over.

 

Danny was surprised that the shuttle pulled up to his favorite spot of the island, where there was the best Italian food ever, & he saw his lover, & thought to himself, as he considered it for a second, **"Screw the food, I rather eat Steve, Cause... ** _Damn_** , He looks so good enough to eat"**, As Steve came up to the side of the vehicle, & opened it up to help his lover out, He whistled, which made Danny blush a bit, "You are looking good there, Danno, Really good", he whispered into his ear, tickling it, Danny said breathlessly, "So do you, Super Seal", & they went inside to celebrate.

 

The Five-O Ohana ended up watching a movie, & they cleaned up their goodies, & made sure that the sleeping bags were very comfortable, Hugs & Kisses were passed around, "Good night, Auntie, & Uncles, We love you", Charlie & Grace said in unison, "Right back at ya, Kiddos", The Ex-SWAT Commander said with a smile, "Sleep tight, Kids", Kono said with a bigger smile, "Don't let the bed bugs bite", Chin said, as he tucks them in, & they went to their own sleeping bags, & were settled in for the night.

 

The food was perfect, & the drinks were pouring, Steve & Danny just focused on themselves, & them being a couple, instead of being fathers, As soon as their desserts came, Steve decided to do right then, & there, "It's now or never", he thought to himself, He got on one knee, Danny was in shock, & said, "Steve, What are you doing ?", "Something I should've done long ago... _(he takes the ring box out, & opens it, & shows Danny)_. Danny Williams, You complete me, You make me the happiest man on Earth, You share your kids with me, I love them, & I think of them as my own, I hope you know I will do everything in my power to make you three happy, Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband ?", Danny jumped up & got down to Steve's level, exclaiming with tears in his eyes, "Yes, Yes, I will marry you !", They kissed, & everyone in **_Isabella's_** roared with applause, whooping,  & best wishes to the newly engaged couple. The Manager declared that their meal is on the house, as a present to them, & hopes that they would consider using them again, for their engagement party.

 

They decided to watch the sunset on the beach, & Danny was shocked further to see that his fiancé had planned a couple of blankets, & champagne on ice in a bucket, The Blond said with drunken lust, as he pulled his lover's shirt open, & tore it off of his body, & attacks his belt with vigor, "I want you now, I want you the fuck now". "I could get behind that", The Former Seal said, as he strips his lover's clothes off of him seconds, leaving them in exposure to the cool air, They laid on the blanket, caressed each other, making out, til it became making love, & have passionate, & dirty sex. Danny was doing his skill to his lover's cock, warming it with his hands, & then teasing with his warm & wicked mouth, & tongue, "You are such a cock slut, Aren't you, **_Stud_** ?", Steve asked seductively, "You bet I am, **_Sweetcheeks_** ", Danny said with equal seduction, & reaches behind his lover, & slaps & pinches a delectable asscheek. He was leaving love bites all around his body, so people know to keep their fucking hands off, Steve was his forever, & vice versa with Steve, cause he doesn't share, & he could get jealous.

 

Steve gave as good as he received, He knew that Danny's nipples were on his sensitive zones on his body, & he made sure that Danny felt his biting, The Blond arched his back off of the blanket, & said breathlessly, "Shit, Steve", he was moaning, as he closed his eyes, & threw his head back down, as he was enjoying the pleasure. He orgasmed under his lover's pleasurable torture. But he had payback in mind, & he carried out, Between them, They had so multiple orgasms, & they kept on, til they were spent, Danny turned, & faced his lover, as he put his head on his chest, "I love you so much, Steve, Now & forever", "Now & forever, Danno, I love you too, This is just the beginning", They covered themselves up with another blanket, & watched the sunset, while it went down, they looked at the stars, til they fell asleep.

 

They went to pick up the kids, who were thrilled that their fathers got engaged, Stan & Rachel sent best wishes ahead of time, when they called to check on the kids at Lou's house, "Best wishes to both of you", Lou said, as he raised a beer to the happy couple, "We love you, Guys, So much", Kono said, as she kissed each of their cheek, Chin said, "I think you guys bring out the best in each other, I want nothing but happiness for you, I will kick your ass, if you hurt each other", Steve & Danny promised that they won't, They enjoyed the celebration a little bit longer, til it was time for to call it a night, Steve, Danny, Kono, & Chin all went to their homes, to settle in, while Lou went to get ready for his flight to Chicago, Another round of hugs, kisses, & congratulations happened, & they left, Danny & Steve knew that their future will be beautiful, bright, & safe.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
